The present invention relates to a space-saving information processing apparatus, such as a personal computer or a work station which performs an office work processing or the like.
At the present time, an aim is taken at a shift to new office configurations because of demands for the improvement in workship environments backed by demands for the improvement in quality of life. In recent years, one principal subject in an office planning is to form a functional and comfortable living space where a creativity is demonstrated and the work makes progress with a high efficiency. Especially, the effective utilization of a space is requested for the purpose of structuring a comfortable office. In order to satisfy such a request, it is necessary to review information processing equipments, such as computer equipments or work stations which are used in large numbers at offices.
A typical construction of an information processing apparatus such as a computer equipment or a work station is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,571,456 by Grid Systems Corporation.